pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Patapon 3 Enemies
This page contains information about every enemy in Patapon 3 (in alphabetical order). Akumapon The Akumapon Tribe is a tribe of demons present in both Patapon 2 and Patapon 3. They have helms that look like crab claws, and they are purple in coloration. Akumapons can carry swords, spears, and bows. Some ride horses. Because they share the same suffix "-pon" as the Patapons, there are no names for the different classes of Akumapon. Akumapon are especially dangerous as they carry Unique Equipment such as the Bow of Apollopon or Gesundbeit. Balrog Main article: Balrog A new mini-boss which has a trident-shaped fork with a piece of meat on it and a very fat physique. It has small wings on its back and a short, devil-like tail. It has a few spikes on its back. It is red, yellow, purple, and black in coloration. Despite how overweight it looks, it is nimble enough to jump back and forth a fair distance. It is probably based on the monster of the same name from The Lord Of The Rings. The Balrog (like most other monsters) has two attacks. It also has the ability to heal itself by eating the meat on it's fork. *'Fork Stab-' Once the meat on its fork is gone, Balrog will roar and its head will burst into flame. It will then lower its fork at your Patapons. It will then extend this fork, skewering one of your Patapons. This can be avoided only with the DonDon song (Melody With a Bounce). If you are accidentally skewered, press the buttons rapidly to release your Patapon. You will lose Fever, but you will not be eaten. *'Belly Flop-' After lifting up its belly, Balrog will drop its fat stomach on the ground, causing a shockwave. This will stagger and/or freeze your Patapons. Avoidable with DonChaka, but you can defend rather well with the ChakaChaka Song (Lament of Defense). There is a larger, more resilient purple and green version with a five-prong fork named Balrag. Balrag's shockwave is significantly more powerful and larger than Balrog's. If you stagger or kill either Balrog or Balrag while they still have meat on their fork, they will drop a bunch of Ka-Ching in addition to the normal reward. Bonedeth Main article: Bonedeth The Bonedeth Tribe is an enemy tribe in Patapon 3. The Bonedeth have many different classes and carry various weapons. The Bonedeth classes in the game are: *Yarideths *Tatedeths *Yumideths *Kibadeths *Megadeths Some of them even have different helmets, making them stronger in battle. Bonedeth also fight alongside monsters and Dark Heroes. Bonedeth fortresses can also be found in missions. The Bonedeth are the resurrected corpses of the members of the Ah-Ooh Dynasty. The Ah-Ooh Dynasty was destroyed by the Patapons early on in the history of the Patapon world. Cannons Cannons first appeared in Patapon 2. Cannons have been found in the Defense Practice and the Attack and Dodge Practice missions in Patapon 3. Normal cannons fire cannon balls that might light your Patapons on fire, and cause mediocre damage. A giant cannon can be found in the Patapon Training Grounds, and this one shoots boulders which can do major damage to your Patapons. There is also a snowball cannon that freezes Patapons and does lighter damage. The Bonedeth have the older Karmen cannons, too. Cyclops Main article: Cyclops These monsters can be found in many missions. They vary in size, some being small and others very large. Normal Cyclopses wear a blue roman-style helmet, and have red circles all around their black bodies. Normal Cyclopses also have white bandages on their arms. They carry large, spiked clubs. Cyclopses have three attacks: *'Club Slam-' the Cyclops holds its club behind its head and taps its foot. Then it slams its club down on your Patapons. Avoid this with the PonPata Song (Requiem of Retreat) or defend against it with the ChakaChaka song. You can be staggered easily from this attack. *'Rush n' Slam-' winding up in the same fashion as before, the Cyclops runs at your forces and then slams his club down. Causes stagger, and can be avoided in the same fashion as the Club Slam. *'Boulder Toss-' the Cyclops bends down and grabs the ground, the pulls up a chunk of Earth and lobs it at your Patapons. Defend against this attack with the ChakaChaka Song or avoid it with the PonPata Song. This attack also causes Stagger. There are more powerful versions of Cyclopses called Mutant Cyclopses. They are blue-and-black in coloration, and are slightly more powerful. Cyclopses may be capable of simple human speech, as a Normal Cyclops says something about Patapons being delicious in the mission Traverse the Field of Giants! Dark Heroes '' Main article:'' Dark Heroes Dark Heroes have the same structure and wear masks similar to the Uberhero. They are a lot stronger than a regular enemy and are able to go into 'Dark Hero Mode'. They include Madfang Ragewolf, Naughtyfins, Standoffish Sonarchy, RottenLee Ravenous, Gluttonous Buzzcrave, Slow-moving Slogturtle and Miss Covet-Hiss. They are counter-parts of your Uberhero Patapon. All of the Dark Heroes have a past relating to the Patapons. Madfang Ragewolf is supposedly Makoton, the Zigoton warrior. Naughtyfins is actually the Patapon Princess. RottenLee Ravenous is actually the mighty Zigoton general, Gong the Hawkeye. Standoffish Sonarchy, Gluttonous Buzzcrave, Slogturtle, and Miss Covet-Hiss are all members of the Ah-Ooh Dynasty. Sonarchy was the Prince, Buzzcrave and Slogturtle were generals, and Miss Covet-Hiss was the King. Dragons Dragon Main article: Dragon There are three different types of Dragons- Normal, Ice, and Dark. Normal dragons inflict Fire damage, Ice dragons inflict Ice damage, and Dark dragons cause Poison. RottenLee Ravenous rides a Dark Dragon. All Dragons have only one attack. First, they will roar, and then they will charge up in different ways: *'Normal-' Normal Dragons lift up their head and their neck to rest on their back. *'Ice-' Ice Dragons will lower their head slightly. If you don't pay attention, you will not notice this. *'Dark-' Dark Dragons will lift their head up to the sky. All three Dragons will then release Elemental Breath that is unique to their type of Dragon. Normal Dragons breathe fire, Ice Dragons breathe ice, and Dark Dragons breathe Poison Gas. In addition to elemental powers, Dragon Breath causes Knockback. Jumping and Retreating will not work, so instead, use Charge Defense. Dragon Puppies '' Main article:'' Dragon Puppies Dragon Puppies are smaller versions of Normal Dragons. They stand on two legs instead of four and breathe only flame. Dragon Puppies have three attacks: *'Fire Breath- '''The Dragon Puppy will point its head to the sky and then breathe fire. Defend against with the ChakaChaka song. *'Claw Slash-''' The Dragon Puppy will rear back, then slash at your Patapons with both claws. Avoid with the PonPata Song or defend against with the ChakaChaka Song. *'Tail Whip-' Without warning, the Dragon Puppy will lash out at your Patapons with its tail, causing knockback. The Dragon Puppy will then immedietly retreat. This attack is almost impossible to avoid. Fenrir Main Article: Fenrir '' Thunder lion.jpg|Thunder Fenrir Wolf.png|Fenrir Fenrir is a large wolf that is purple and black in coloration. Fenrir has two attacks: *'Death Breath-''' Fenrir lifts up its head and then releases a purple mist that causes sleep and poison. Avoid with DonChaka or PonPata songs. *'Devouring Lunge-' Fenrir will roar and then crouch on the ground, preparing to lunge. It will then pounce on the nearest Patapon, attempting to eat it. Press the buttons rapidly to release your Patapon from this deadly attack. Careful, because the Fenrir will also roar after being staggered and after being spawned. There is also a slightly larger, yellow-colored thunder variant that shows up in the stage 'Thunder Lion of Svanki Pass'. Instead of sleep/poison breath, it exhales lightning balls that have a high stagger and fire ratio. The Thunder Fenrir accompanies Queen Kharma in the DLC quest (Meanwhile...) The Witch and the Thunder Beast. Gargoyle Main article: ''Gargoyle The Gargoyle is a large, flying beast that is black, yellow, red, and purple in coloration. It always starts out carrying a chest, which can be stolen if it is not destroyed by you or the Gargoyle. It is not an aggressive enemy, but should not be underestimated because it will taunt and mock the player if not killed or incapacitated. The Gargoyle has only one attack: *'Mini-Fiend-''' The Gargoyle will snap its fingers and unleash a miniature version of itself, which will cause all four of the status effects on the nearest Patapon until the Gargoyle or Patapon dies/retreats. Unavoidable. In order to get the chest that the Gargoyle holds before either you or the Gargoyle destroys it, use soldiers who have Stab attacks. Be careful, as Strike attacks will destroy the chest. There is a yellow version of the Gargoyle, called a King Gargoyle, and it has lots of horns and carries higher leveled chests. Golem Main article: Golem The Golem is another elemental creature. It lives underground, and only its arms and its head can be seen above ground. The Golem has two types- Ice and Rock Golems. Ice Golems cause Ice damage, while Rock Golems cause Knockback. Golems have two attacks: *'Arm Slam-' The Golem will lean forward and then slam his arms down on top of your Patapons. It can be avoided to some affect with the PonPata song, but it is best to use Charge Defense. *'Elemental Barf-' The Golem leans backwards and then shoots either icicles or boulders out of its mouth. Avoid with PonPata or DonChaka. Golems will often tunnel underground after they attack. They will move either farther away or closer to your Patapons. Golems are invulnerable while underground. Destrobo's charge attack is effective against Golems. Huntable Animals Main article: Huntable Animals There are only three Huntable Animals in all of Patapon 3 because of the removal of the Hunting Missions. The animals are: *'Mochichi-' This round, black, flightless bird is a cousin of the Mochichichi. Found only on the Patapon Training Grounds, it will spit out three boulders and then run away. *'Motsitsi-' A golden version of the Mochichi. Found rarely on the Patapon Training Grounds. *'Uji-' A black and red shark that swims within the Earth. Only its fin is visible above the ground ussually, until it prepares to attack or is killed. Found only in the missions Man-eating Shark of Nuchara Swamp and Bonedeth Brigade in Tahi-Tahi Forest, it will raise its head above water, yell, charge, and then jump up and devour your Patapons. Once they are out of the water, they are completely incapacitated, but will become violent if they are allowed to jump back into the ground. When killed, these creatures usually yield ka-ching or treasure chests. The first time a Motsitsi is killed it drops a Key. Reaper (aka Deth) Main article: Reaper The Reaper (or Deth in some cases) is a floating black-and-purple ghoul that caries a scythe. He has two attacks: *'Rancid Breath-' The Reaper looks up and lifts his hand in the air. He then bends over and breathes a dirt-colored vapor that causes Poison and Sleep. It causes little damage, but lasts a long time, sor the DonChaka song is the only thing that will work against this attack. *'Scythe Swing-' The Reaper holds its scythe in the air and swings it down on your Patapons, causing significant damage and Poison. Avoid with the PonPata song. The Reaper can regain great amounts of health if it kills a sleeping Patapon, using its scythe attack. There is also has a stronger red variation with an axe called a "Double-Deth". Reapers are very irritating, as they will fly into your Patapons and push them back constantly, then retreat so that you have little to no time to attack them. They cannot be staggered, put to sleep, or poisoned. They are rather vulnerable to Knockback and Ice attacks. Salamanders Salamanders are large, two-legged elemental creatures. Their are two types of Salamander- Ice and Lava. Ice Salamanders cause Ice damaged and freeze your Patapons, while Lava Salamanders cause Fire damage and set your Patapons (and surrounding grass and Treants) on fire. Salamanders have only two attacks: *'Elemental Release-' The Salamander will rear back, and then swing its head forward and release either freezing snowflakes or burning flames (depending on its type). This can be avoided with the PonPata or DonDon songs, and can be defended against with the ChakaChaka song. Yet Very, very rarely will it ever do the opposite (A flame salamander freezes a patapon and an ice salamander sets patapons on fire) *'Self-Destruct-' After its health drops to zero, the Salamander will roar and slowly charge up. When this happens, DO NOT ADVANCE. After three measures, the Salamander will explode with deadly and possibly game-ending force. Avoid with the PonPata if you are close to the Salamander. If you think you are far enough away, just use the DonChaka or PonChaka songs so that you don't advance. This attack is more dangerous the larger the salamander, therefore quick, clean blow is recommended to maximize the safety of your party. Salamanders are very dangerous, as they can easily freeze or burn poorly defended Patapons who attempt to use melee atacks. Treant Burning Tree2.png|Asleep Treant Burning Tree.png|Awoken Treant Firedrake33.jpg Main Article: Treant The Treant is a tree-demon that is typically dormant. If it is set on fire, it will awaken and burst into flame. Treants deal fire damage, which is strange, as they are also highly vulnerable to fire attacks. Treants will absorb rain and gain HP, making it very difficult or impossible to kill them. Be sure to turn off the "Rain Dance" Set Skill when going to battle them. Treants have two attacks: *'Flame Lob-' The Treant will put its hands behind its head and then throw firey embers at your forces. Avoid with PonPata or ChakaChaka. *'Uber-Flame Lob-' After a normal Flame Lob, the Treant will remain crouched down and then release a double-onslaught of firey embers at your forces. Tricky to avoid, as the wind up is exactly the same as the post-attack posistion of the Flame Lob. Avoid with PonPata or ChakaChaka. There is a stronger and blue-colored version of a Treant called a Deth-Treant. These are impossible to destroy if it is raining, as they gain thousands of HP back from the rain. Size Variants Though most monsters are of a uniform size, occaisonally there will be smaller or larger variants of them. They have the same attack power but more or less HP. The size variations of Cyclopses are easily noticeable in the DLC quest Eye Before Me, Except After Fifty. Trivia *All of the enemies in Patapon 3 are brand new to the game except for the Akumapon. *Some of the new enemies are based off Mythology. Cyclopses were a common antagonist in Greek Mythology, Fenrir was a demonic wolf from Norse Mythology, and both the Reaper and the Gargoyle are paganistic demons. See also *Patapon 3 Bosses *Dark Heroes es:Enemigos de Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Half-Boss